


traipsing through the dark

by carolin



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolin/pseuds/carolin
Summary: It's 3 a.m. and Sungwoon isamazingat planning dates.





	traipsing through the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2pork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/gifts).



> Thank you, my honey, for graciously giving me a better title. This is all for you!!!

“I don't think this is a good idea,” Taehyun says as Sungwoon slides down the side from the top bunk bed because, _“Ladders are not sneaky, hyung.”_ Taehyun begs to differ. If he were to, for example, sneakily rob a bakery located on the second floor of a building, he'd love to have a ladder for sneaking in and out. 

“Relax, I've done this a thousand times without getting caught,” Sungwoon says brightly, and too loudly if Moonkyu's snort from the other side of the room is any indication. Taehyun has the feeling that, aside from Sanghyuk, no one is asleep in this room. Usually he's asleep and none the wiser of Sungwoon’s escapades himself, so Taehyun has to wonder if Sungwoon’s confidence in being sneaky comes from the fact that the two people most likely to reprimand him sleep like the dead. 

Taehyun lets Sungwoon drag him along by the wrist and open the bedroom door with what seems twice the normal amount of squeaking from the hinges. Oiling door hinges is not on any priority list when you have to scrounge to afford enough instant ramen for everyone, and Taehyun’s not putting it on one, but it _is_ unfortunate right now. 

Behind them Junhyuk is sighing and Sungwoon has to be ignoring him on purpose. His mentality would be almost admirable if it wasn't so regularly applied to being willfully ignorant and stubbornly oblivious.

They make it out of the dorms eventually even if they have to turn back twice. Once because Taehyun forgot his wallet and his gloves, and a second time because Sungwoon was only wearing one sock and he couldn't possibly walk very far like that. 

“So where are we even going?” Taehyun asks eventually when they’re a block away from their building and Sungwoon doesn't seem inclined to tell him on his own. 

Sungwoon stops complaining about the temperature–although honestly their bedroom and its tiny old space heater, that they don't even use because they need to save electricity, weren't much better than the outside air–and looks at Taehyun with a small pout and squinted eyes. It's only kind of cute. 

“There’s not too many things open at 3 a.m., hyung,” Sungwoon says after a moment. “I’d say let's go to a PC bang, but as romantic as squeezing into a computer booth with you sounds, I’d rather save that money. For food. Let's get food.” 

“Any food stall that's open now will be packed with drunk people that have the munchies,” Taehyun says, but he takes Sungwoon’s hand in his and doesn't complain that Sungwoon is pulling him along again. 

“Then you shouldn't have asked me for a date at 3 a.m.,” Sungwoon replies and laces their fingers together. It's nice, even with their gloves on. 

“I didn't ask for that! I told you to surprise me. You’ve been on more dates than me, I thought you’d be better at this!” Taehyun chokes a little from the chill of the cold air and from trying not to laugh when he sees Sungwoon pouting more than before. 

“We’re holding hands, aren't we, hyung?” Sungwoon says and it's almost a whine. “So there. I’m good at this!” 

Taehyun looks up into the night sky and huffs a laugh. His breath turns into mist. He smiles. “Yeah, you’re great, Sungwoon-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please buy My Flower by JBJ on itunes! :D


End file.
